Once A Marine
by TV Tony
Summary: As one Major Dad retires,he passes the torch to another.


Once A Marine

Colonel John McGillis awoke a few minutes before the bedside alarm clock sounded,as he usually did. After a lifetime of rising early,first growing up on a farm in Mississippi,then a long career as a marine,it came naturally to him. He looked over at his still-sleeping wife Polly, and smiled. Theirs had been a long and happy marriage, despite their differences in background and temperament. And philosophy and politics. And just about everything else,he mused. As if on cue, Poly stirred and opened her eyes. She looked at her husband and returned his smile.

"Good morning," she said, followed by a quick kiss. "Morning," he replied.

She sighed,and said, "Your last day as a marine." As John opened his mouth to respond, she raised an acknowledging hand. "I should know by now,there's no such thing as an ex-marine. Let me rephrase. Your last day as an active-duty marine." she said.

"Yep," he said.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"I feel good. I feel...ready," he nodded.

"Well,you should feel good, John," she said. "After thirty years,you've more than served your country."

"You know," he said,smiling, "from the time I was a kid,all I ever wanted to be was a marine. And when I became one,I thought that was all I'd ever need. And then I met you and the girls. And,for the first time,I realized there was something more important to me than the Corps."

"I love you,John," Polly said.

Just as they started to kiss,the bedside alarm sounded. John half-turned,and with his left hand,slapped the button on top to silence it. He then turned back,and pulled his wife into his arms.

"Aren't you going for your run this morning?" she asked.

"Later,"he responded,and they kissed.

Colonel McGillis,having finished his morning run,entered through the kitchen door. He was the only one out of bed when he had left through that same door an hour earlier,but now the kitchen bustled with activity. Polly worked at the stove,scrambling eggs,from free-range chickens,of course. The eggs would go with the stack of wholewheat toast she was assembling. Eldest daughter Elizabeth stood next to the kitchen table,engaged in conversation on her cell phone. Youngest daughter Casey sat at one end of the table with her one-year old nephew,Elizabeth's son,in his highchair to her left. Casey was feeding him oatmeal,which the child was eagerly devouring.

"How was your run,John?" Polly asked.

"Great!" John smiled,kissing her cheek. He looked at Elizabeth,now listening to the cell phone,who silently mouthed, "Good morning."

John smiled and nodded as he made his way to the end of the table.

"Morning,Casey," he said. "Sleep well?"

"I did," Casey replied. "After three days back home, I think I think I'm finally getting over my jet lag."

"And how's my big marine?" John asked, as he tenderly stroked his grandson's head.

"Come on, Dad," Casey said. "At least let him get out of diapers before you sign him up."

Just then, the front doorbell rang. "I'll get it," said John. Crossing from the kitchen through the house, he made his way to the front door. Opening it, he saw a young marine second lieutenant standing there.

She saluted smartly, and said, "Good morning, Colonel."

Though in his running sweats, John returned the salute, and said, "Good morning Lieutenant McGillis."

Robin McGillis then stepped through the door and embraced her father warmly. "It's good to see you, Dad," she said.

"Good to see you too, honey," John responded. "But we weren't expecting you 'til later this morning."

"I was able to catch an earlier flight, then a base cab to the house, so I could surprise you," she said.

"Well, a nice surprise it is," he said, as he picked up Robin's suitcase from outside, and set it inside.

He closed the front door, then, with an arm around Robin's shoulders, led her into the kitchen.

"So, how is Parris Island?" he asked.

"Hot!' she said. "I miss these Virginia autumns."

As they came through the kitchen door, John said, "Look who's here, everybody!"

"Robin!" Polly exclaimed, as she moved to embrace her daughter.

Casey stood and hugged her sister, who then kissed her young nephew on the top of his head.

Robin looked at Elizabeth, who said into the phone, "We love you, too. Stay safe. Call back when you can. Bye." Elizabeth broke the connection, then stepped over to hug Robin.

"How is Vince getting along in Afghanistan?" Robin asked.

With a forced smile, Elizabeth responded, "Just fine. Two more months in his deployment."

"He'll be home before you know it," Robin said.

"I'm just glad Mom and Dad are letting us stay here while he's gone," Elizabeth said.

John stepped over to Elizabeth and put an arm around her shoulders. "We wouldn't have it any other way, honey," he said. "And the next time you talk to Vince, you tell him how proud of him we all are."

"I will,Dad," she said. Wanting to change the subject, she asked, "Did I mention I talked to Vince's parents, yesterday?"

"No," Polly said. "How are Gomer and Lou Ann?"

"They're doing well. Vince's brother Andy is running the service station now. But, Gomer is keeping busy as the choir director of their church."

"You know, Polly, we should invite them up for Thanksgiving," John said. "Vince will be home by then," he smiled at Elizabeth, "and we could have a fine get-together." He chuckled, "And now that we're both retired, maybe I can get Gomer to start calling me John, instead of 'sir'." Addressing Robin and Casey, he asked, "I know it's a couple of months off, but what do you girls think?"

"I can probably swing leave for that weekend," Robin said.

"We'll be on break at UCLA that week," Casey said.

Polly said, "That's great! I'll give Lou Ann a call. In the meantime, breakfast is ready."

Casey, who had resumed feeding her nephew, laid the spoon in the now-empty oatmeal bowl. "Well, Little John has already finished his breakfast," she said.

Polly, bringing the food to the table, assisted by Elizabeth and Robin, beamed at her grandson, and exclaimed, "That's a good boy, John!"

The Colonel, sitting down opposite the boy, looked into his eyes, and, with a grin, said, "Oorah!"

After the retirement ceremony, guests gathered for the reception. The main room of the base recreation hall was decorated with a red, white and blue theme, from the bunting on the buffet tables, to the centerpieces on the round dining tables. John, wearing his dress blues, stood in the center of the room next to Polly, who wore a lovely dress bought for the occasion. The many guests congratulated John and shook his hand. Hearing the front doors open, he looked to see a tall, white-haired man approaching. Dressed in a dark blue suit with an American flag pin in his lapel, Marcus Craig, despite his age, sill looked Marine Corps-fit. On his right flank, struggling slightly to keep up with the man's long strides, Alma Bricker, dressed in a dark gray pantsuit, looked very competent and efficient, as always. A broad smile creased Craig's face as he stopped next to John and extended his right hand.

"Well done, Marine," the older man said, as he pumped John's hand.

"Governor, it's an honor," John replied.

"My pleasure,John," the Governor said. "I'm just grateful my chief of staff allowed me time off the campaign trail to stop by. He inclined his head toward Alma.

"Wonderful to see you again, Colonel," Alma said. After a brief hesitation, she hugged John.

The Governor turned to Polly and extending his hand, said, "You're looking lovely as ever, my dear."

As Polly shook hands, she said, "Thank you, Governor. How is our state's First Lady?"

"Mimsy is doing very well, thanks," the Governor said. "She would have liked to have come, but she's been so busy supervising the redecorating of the Governor's Mansion. She did want me to thank you for the autographed copy of your latest book."

"It was my pleasure," Polly said. "Is the redecorating extensive?"

"You know Mimsy," the Governor replied knowingly. "She's supervising the work done by an out-of-state firm." Glancing at his Chief of Staff, he asked, "What is the name of that firm, Gunny?"

"Sugarbaker's, sir," she replied.

"Yes, that's it," he nodded. He turned to see that John's three daughters had made their way across the room to join them. Elizabeth was carrying her son. The Governor and Alma greeted each of them warmly. Still clasping Elizabeth's hand, the Governor appraised little John.

"A fine young lad," he said. "You must be very proud. Have you talked to Vince, lately?"

"Just this morning, Governor, thank you," Elizabeth replied.

"We're very proud of him Elizabeth,'' the Governor said. "Know that our thoughts and prayers are with him. And with all of our men and women serving our country. And, I think you know me well enough to know, that's not just campaign rhetoric."

"Of course I do, sir," Elizabeth said. She kissed him on the cheek.

Then, a voice was heard, "Well, this is quite the Camp Hollister reunion!"

John turned in the direction of the familiar voice, and found himself facing Major Eugene Holowachuck.

"Gene!" John exclaimed, "I didn't think you'd be able to make it in."

Accepting John's offered hand, he said, "It was close, sir. We came in the back just before the ceremony started."

Gene exchanged warm greetings with the rest of the group, and returned Robin's smiling salute. Then, putting his arm around the shoulders of the attractive young brunette standing to his left, he said, "Everyone, this is my fiancee', Jenny." He inclined his head toward a little girl standing to Jenny's left and holding her hand. "And this," he said, "is her daughter, Grace." He then introduced Jenny to the members of the group in turn.

Polly stepped forward and shook hands with Jenny. "It's good to finally meet you," she said. "We've heard a lot about you from Gene."

"Thank you," she said. "You have a lovely family." Turning to John, Jenny shook his hand and said, "Congratulations, Colonel."

"Thank you," he said, "and it's John."

He then bent to offer his white gloved hand to Grace. "And it's good to meet you, too, Miss Grace," he said, smiling.

The child put her small hand in his, and said, "Nice to meet you, sir. That's a cool sword you've got there."

John chuckled and nodded to her, saying, "Well, thank you."

Straightening, he said to Jenny, "You have a fine daughter." Then, indicating Gene, "And a good man."

She put her arm through Gene's, and looking at him lovingly, said, "Oh, I know."

The group chatted for a few minutes, and then Gunny, giving her boss a meaningful look, said, "Governor?"

Knowing by that look what his chief of staff was saying, the Governor announced to his friends, "Ladies and gentlemen, this has been a marvelous time, but as Gunny has reminded me, we have to get going. I have a golf date with former President Bartlett this afternoon. But, since I don't work for him anymore," he smiled, "I don't have to let him win."

Goodbye hugs and handshakes were exchanged, and the Governor clasped John's hand last. "John," he said, "again, congratulations on a job well done. You know, once the mansion is redecorated, I'm sure Mimsy will want to throw a party. We'll expect you and Polly there."

"Thank you, Governor," John replied. "We'd be honored."

The Governor nodded and turned, but after a step, turned back to John. He said, "Oh, and John. When that grandson of yours need a recommendation for appointment to the Academy, give me a call."

With a wink to Elizabeth and a smile she returned, the Governor turned and strode toward the door. He made his way out exchanging handshakes and waves with some of the other guests, Gunny scurrying along in his wake.

Later, John and Gene found themselves alone at the punch bowl table.

John said, "Jenny seems like a like a fine young lady, Gene. And Grace is adorable. I'm very happy for you."

"Thank you, sir," Gene responded.

John smiled at the younger man and said, "Gene, it's John now."

"Yes, sir...John," Gene said. He added, "Can I ask you something, John?"

"Sure," John said.

"How did you do it?" Gene asked.

"Do what?" John responded.

"Well," Gene said, "when you met Polly, she was a widow. Jenny's first husband was killed in Afghanistan, two years ago."

"I know," John nodded somberly, "that was a terrible thing."

"Polly had three daughters, Jenny has Grace," Gene continued. "So, what I'm asking is, how did you just step in? How did you make every thing work out so well?"

John smiled. "Well," he said, "work is the key word, there. You have to work at marriage, and you have to work at parenting. And it's never easy, especially being a step-parent. But, something so worthy of accomplishing usually isn't easy."

As Gene nodded, John continued. "I never tried to replace Polly's first husband. I never expected her to stop loving him, just because she started loving me. You know, Polly and I are very different in a lot of ways. I'll admit that sometimes, I've wished that she could be more like me in some ways. I'm sure she's felt the same way about me. But, we've never really tried to change each other. Because, in the most important way, we're just alike. We have a deep, abiding love and respect for each other, and we both love our daughters, and want only the best for them."

"How did you deal with suddenly becoming a father?" Gene asked.

John said, "Well, again, I never wanted them to forget their father. I never wanted them to stop loving him. I felt that it was my job to provide for them, to protect them, and to help Polly raise them to the best of my ability. And, I can tell you, that was a duty that became a privilege."

"Well," Gene said, "I just hope I can do as good a job as you, John."

"Thanks, Gene," John nodded. "Now, you love Jenny and Grace, don't you?"

With a big smile, Gene said, "Oh yeah! With all my heart."

"Then, that's the foundation you need, to build a good life on," said John.

Gene said, "I'll do my best."

"I know you will," said John. "You're going to be a great husband. And a great father." Picking up his punch cup, he raised it in a toast to Gene. "Here's to you, Major Dad!"

Later that night, Polly, in her nightgown, came out of the master bathroom to find John, lying back on his pillow, his hands clasped behind his head. Though his eyes were closed, his smile told her that he was still awake.

"What are you thinking about, John?" she asked.

John opened his eyes and sighed. "It sure is nice to have all the girls under the same roof again."

"That it is," replied Polly, as she climbed into bed. Draping an arm across his chest, she asked, "Are you ready for this retirement?"

John turned to look at her and answered, "I'm a Marine. I'm always ready." He smiled then, and they kissed.

"Well," Polly said, "if we're going to meet Gene and Jenny for breakfast in the morning, we'd better get some sleep."

John pursed his lips, and said, "Well...probably."

Polly propped herself on one elbow, and looking at John, said, "Probably? What did you have in mind, Colonel?"

John, grinning, reached over to shut off the bedside lamp, saying, "Let me show you, Ma'am."

The room got dark, and a few moments later, Polly said, "Oorah!"

The End


End file.
